(1) Field
The invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a slim display device.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Display devices are classified into a transmissive type, a transflective type or a reflective type. Each of the transmissive type display device and the transflective type display device includes a display panel, a backlight unit, a mold frame, a bottom cover and a top cover.
The backlight unit includes a light source generating light and a light guide plate guiding the received light toward the display panel.